The Chipmunk Adventure credits
Opening Logos * Samuel Goldwyn · The Samuel Goldwyn Company Opening Credits * Bagdasarian Productions Presents * "The Chipmunk Adventure" * Starring The Chipmunks and The Chipettes * Written by: Janice Karman, Ross Bagdasrian, Nishit Shah * Production Designer: Carol Holman Grosvenor * Background Color Stylist: Ron Dias * Character Design: Louise Zingarelli * Chipmunk and Chipette Design by: Sandra * Music Score by: Randy Edelman * Produced by: Ross Bagdasarian * Directed by: Janice Karman Ending Credits Starring Voices (in order of appearance) * Ross Bagdasarian, Janice Karman, Dody Goodman, Susan Tyrrell, Anthony DeLongis, Frank Welker * Additional Voices: Nancy Cartwright, Philip Clark, Ken Sansom, George Poulos, Charles Adler, Pat Pinney, Jack Angel, Rob Paulsen, Laura Summer * Associate Producer: Gwendolyn Sue Shakespeare Animation * Directing Animators: Skip Jones, Don Spencer, Andrew Gaskill, Mitch Rochon, Becky Bristow * Key Animation: Gord Stanfield * Animators: Viki Anderson, Paul Riley, Dan Haskett, Louise Zingarelli, Glen Keane, David Pruiksma, David Feiss, John Norton, Raul Garcia, J.K. Kim, Chuck Harvey, Kevin Lima, Bob Jacques, Kirk Tingblad, Norm Drew, Jorgen Klubien, Kevin Wurzer * Additional Animation: David Molina, Rebecca Rees, Corny Cole, Tanya Wilson, Tim Allen, Jesse Cosio, Sean Newton, Ken Boyer, Sue Kroyer, Tim Hauser, Will Finn, Bill Plympton, Glen Kennedy Storyboard * Storyboard Artists: Dan Haskett, Roy Allen Smith, Andrew Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Norton, Mike Peraza * Story Artist: Lenord Robinson Layout * Layout Supervisor: Roy Allen Smith * Layout: Andrew Austin, Gary Graham, Tapani Knuutila * Additional Layout: Dan Faucett, Mike Hodgson, J. Michael Spooner * Key Layout Clean-Up: Marc Christenson * Additional Layout Clean-Up: Rasoul Azadani, Jim Schlenker Backgrounds * Background Artists: Ron Dias, William Lorencz, Byung-Seon Kwak, Jong-Hee Lee, Hyung-Soon Han, Koo-Beom Song, Jong-Won Ahn, Jae-Yeon Lee, Jong-Moon Lee, Kwan-Sik Park, Young-Soon Kim, Hyung-Hak Han, Thomas Woodington, Donald Towns * Photographer: John Siskin Voice Casting * Louise Zingarelli Prop Design * Mike Svayko Effects Animation * Supervising Animator: Kathleen Quafe-Hodge * Animators: Sari Gennis, Don Paul, January Nordman * Assistant Animator: Rob Bekuhrs * Special Optical Effects: Rocky Solotoff * Effects Painters: Yeon-Kwan Jung, In-Kook Kim, Sang-Il Seo, Young-Sim Han, Yeo-Yea Na Clean-Up and Assistant Animation * Key Clean-Up Supervisor: Richard Hoppe * Character Key Supervisors: Lureline Weatherly, Sandra * Supervisors: Renee Holt, Ron Migliore, Reg Bourdages, Raul Garcia, Marlene Robinson (Korea) * Key Clean-Up (Korea): Chun-Hee Kim, Soon-Jin Lee, Pyung-Eun Do * Assistant Animators: Karen Hardenbergh, Debra Armstrong, Alex Topete, Kent Culotta, Sharon Murray, Margei Wright-Stanbery, Jan Naylor, Leticia Lichtwardt, Vicki Banks, Judy Barnes, Susan Craig, Craig Evans, June Fujimoto, Terry Shakespeare, Emily Jiuliano, Susan Zytka, Brian McKim, Mike Lessa, Joe Horne, Michael Horowitz, Mona, Terry Naughton, Alan Smart, Ann Telnaes, Bill Thinnes, John Williamson, Dorris Bergstrom, Natasha Selfridge, Jim Bird, Cal Le Duc, Beverly Adams, Danny Antonucci, Jane Bonnet, Eileen Dunn, Heidi Guedel, Ray Harris, Al Holter, William Houchins, Frank Rocco, Pat Shinagawa, Myung-Ku Won, Jin-Woo Lee, Kyu-O Chung, Jang-Pil Lee, Jun-Mee Chang, Mee-Sook Ahn * Animation Posing: Cynthia Swift Color Stylists * Color Key: Janice Karman * Additional Color Keys: Bunny Munns, Ron Dias * Color Models: Jackie Sommerich, Mi Kyung Kwon * Additional Color Models: Deborah Mooneyham, Renee Alcazar, Mary Grant, Kevin Anderson, Beth Ann McCoy * Color Mark-Up: Diane Albracht, Sarah-Jane King, Victor Solis, Michelle Urbano, Chris Wirosko * Inkers: Mee-Hwa Lee, Hae-Jin Kim, Jong-Sook Cho, Jin-Sook Bae, Young-Hyun Park, Eun-Mee Park, Eun-Jung Kim, Sun-Ae Park, Kyu-Min Sim, Hyun-Joo Lim * Painters: Soon-Nam No, Ok Cho, Yong-Nim Kim, Tae-Jung Lee, Soon-Rae Hwang, Eun-Sook Oh, Wee-Sook Jung, Soon-Ae Hong, Yeon-Sook Chang, Ji-Hyun Hong, Young-Sook Park, Eun-Mee Lee, Kyung-Seon Park, Nam-Ok Chang, Seon-Ja Park, Myung-Soon Chung, Soon-Hee Kang, Sook-Hee Sm, Mee-Lee Kim, Yoo-Jung Lee, Yoon-Chun Kang, Young-Seon Min, Yi-Seon Yoo, Kyung-Sook Paik, Ho-Im Kim, Ok-Bong Kim, Sook Shin, Boe-Ae Kim, Yang-Sun Kang, Mee-Sook Hong Animation Checking * Thomas Ling Yen, Pat Burns, Annamarie Costa, Vonnie Batson, Kathrin Victor Final Checking * Robin Police, Sandra Kumashiro, Jung Ja Kim, Jan Naylor, Yong-Nam Park Scene Planning * Scene Planners: John Sparey, Glenn Higa * Camera: Chul-Kyu Lim, Hyung-Hee Kim * Xerox: Seon-Ok Park Editing * Editors: Tony Mizgalski, Sam Horta, Tim Borquez * Assistant Editor: Greg Griffin Sound * Supervising Sound Editor: Don Ernst * Sound Editors: Sam Horta, Gary Krivacek, Cecil Broughton, Scott Jackson, Tim Borquez, Michael Gollum * ADR Editor: Kevin Spears * Dialogue Editor: Andrea Horta * Track Reading: Shelley Hinton * Foley Artists: Eileen Horta, Mary Rodgers * Foley Mixer: Richard Newman * Foley Editors: Leonard Wolf, Russ Hill, Stephan Janisz, Les Wolf * Dubbing by: B&B Studios, Hollywood * Recorded at: B&B Sound Studios * Recording Engineer: Greg P. Russel * Re-Recording Mixers: Jeffrey J. Haboush, Greg P. Russel * Post Production Sound Services: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. Production Team * Production Executive: Hope London * Production Supervisor: Rocky Solotoff * Assistant to Producer and Director: Denice Ferguson * Production Coordinators: Roxy Novotny Steven, Pat Burns, Young-Chang Choi (Korea) * Production Manager: Michael Wolf * Production Controller: F. James Barry * Production Secretary: Linda Stronigin * Production Assistants: Greg Hinde, R.A. Brodhead, Veronica Wirth, Lourdes Arango, Charlie May (Korea) * Translator: Bong-Jun Kim * Korean Transportation: Hae-Myeon Song Music * Music Score Composed and Conducted by: Randy Edelman * Music Supervisors: Rob Matheny, Rick Riccobono * Music Editors: Doug Lackey, Sam Horta, Brian Mars * Orchestrations: Ralph Ferraro * London Music Coordinator: John Velasco * Recording Engineer: Bob Mallet * Musical Score Recorded at: PRT Studios, London * Orchestra Music Performed by: The Royal Philharmonic Orchestra * Recorded at: CBS Studios, London Songs * "The Chipmunk Adventure Theme Song" ** by: Randy Edelman ** Karman Ross Music * "I, Yi, Yi, Yi, Yi/Cuanto le Gusta" ** by: Mark Gordon and Harry Warren/Gabriel Ruiz and Ray Gilbe ** CBS Feist Catalog, Inc./Peer Internation Corp. * "Off to See the World" ** by: Randy Edelman ** Karman Ross Music * "The Girls of Rock 'n' Roll" ** by: Jack Levy and Terry Shaddick ** Karman Ross Music * "Come on a My House" ** by: Ross Bagdasarian Sr., Ross, Adam & Carol Badgasarian * "Getting Lucky" ** by: Barry DeVorzon ** West Valley Music * "My Mother" ** by: Randy Goodrum ** Karman Ross Music * "Wooly Bully" ** by: Domingo Samudio ** Beckie Publishing Co. * "Witch Doctor" ** by: Ross Badgasarian Sr. ** Ross, Adam & Carol Badgasarian * "Diamond Dolls" ** by: Donna Weiss and Elysee Alexander ** Karman Ross Music Music Supervisors * Rick Riccobono, Rob Matheny Engineer * Randy Tominaga Arrangers * Howard Pfeiffer, Randy Edelman * All Songs Produced by: Janice Karman and Ross Badgasarian * Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Available on: Buena Vista Records and Tapes * Voices Recorded at: B&B Studios, Hollywood * Engineers: Gregory Russel, Jackson Schwartz Titles * Design: Andrew Gaskill * Layout: Mike Hodgson, Carol Grosvenor Chipmunk Masseuse * Siri D. Galliano Promotions * National Promotions Consultant: Mildred Collins, Inc. * Artists: Rick Detorie, Sandra * Additional Animation Production: Sullivan Bluth Studios * Overseas Production: Hanho Heung-Up Co., Inc. * Special Thanks to: Frank Thomas and Ollie Johnston * Dedicated to Tiger Lilly * Motion Picture Soundtrack Available on Buena Vista Records and Tapes * Recorded in Dolby Stereo® * Approved No. 28605 Motion Picture Association of America * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * The characters and incidents portrayed and the names used in this film are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, character or history of any real person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. * This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the copyright and other laws of the United States and other countries, and unauthorized duplication, exhibition or distribution of this photoplay or any element there of, including the soundtrack, may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. * © 1987 Badgasarian Productions, Samuel Goldwyn · The Samuel Goldwyn Company · All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Badgasarian Productions Category:Rated G Category:End Credits Category:Fox Video Category:CBS/Fox Video Category:The Samuel Goldwyn Company Category:Hoyts Distribution Category:Movie credits Category:De Laurentiis Entertainment Group (DEG) Category:Lorimar Home Video Category:The Disney Channel Category:Disney Channel Category:Castle Pictures Category:Castle Premier Releasing Category:Castle Home Video Category:Castle Vision Category:Warner Home Video Category:Cineplex-Odeon Films Category:Universal Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Paramount Home Video Category:Paramount Home Entertainment Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Anderson Digital Category:Anderson Merchandisers Category:Cartoon Network Category:Roadshow Home Video